This invention is directed to a water closet limited flush volume control system for conserving flush water and to an optional system wherein the user can manipulate a handle on the toilet to select sufficient flush water volume for either a full flush or a partial flush. By utilization of the control system, water is conserved.
Most toilet installations include a tank mounted above the toilet bowl. A bottom outlet in the tank permits water to flow from the tank to the bowl. A hinged flapper valve normally overlies the outlet so that the tank can be filled. Filling is accomplished to a predetermined level by means of an inlet valve which controls water inflow from a pressurized source. A float controls the valve to shut off the valve when the selected water level is reached. An overflow tube is connected to the tank outlet and stands upright next to the outlet. The flapper valve is usually pivoted on the overflow tube. The overflow tube prevents the overfilling of the tank to the point of water spillage.
Toilets are normally designed so that a more than adequate amount of water is delivered to the bowl at each flush to adequately flush out the contents thereof even when there are solids present. A considerable amount of water can be saved by individually adjusting the amount of flush water discharged in each individual toilet to accommodate for its individual design and installation. This is called a limited flush wherein the minimum amount of water is employed to flush the toilet when there are solids present. More water can be conserved by permitting the user to select a smaller quantity of water to achieve a partial flush for use when only liquids are flushed. This problem has been recognized, and there is a considerable amount of prior art which attempts to conveniently achieve this objective. However, there is no reliable structure available which provides a flush volume control system which can be used as an after-market installation in conventional water tanks and can be economically and reliably provided in new equipment.